That Should Be Me
by cyn97
Summary: What happens when sonny and chad start dating but an old boyfriend comes back? heartbreak! a new boyfriend,chad spying on them. JEALOUSLY! Story better than review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Ok so this is my new story its called that should be me. And before u ask…..NO I didn't realize it's the name of Justin Beibers song. Because when I heard the song another guy was singing it so when I wrote the story I didn't realize till after that it was actually by Justin Beiber. So that was a bummer cause I cant stand him. Anyway hope u like it! P.S This is my very FIRST story so please bear with me. **

**I don't not own sonny with a chance. Just MY characters. And ideas. Chad is gonna be 20. Sonny is still 18. Pretend they never went out.**

No one's POV

It was a regular afternoon here in Condor Studios. As the 19teen year old soon to be 20 year old Chad Dylan Cooper was walking down the hallway to his own set but had to pass in annoying, irritating, but irresistible frenemie Allison "Sonny" Monroe.

He kept on walking when he saw a big pink puffy tutu walk out of her dressing room. Realizing who it was, he also saw a black and white stripped top and sneakers on her feet. When her saw her face he lit up on the inside. He stopped and stared. (Sonny is wearing the clothes she wore in bounce live. When they were on tour.)

Sonny's POV

I closed the door and looked up to see none other than Chad Dylan Cooper looking at me. He was standing about 5 feet away. WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT! I yelled. My face turning pink. I walked up to him waving my hand in his face. Hello…..CHAD! Huh? What? He said. Why are u staring at me?

Chad's POV.

I wasn't staring at you. I was….day dreaming and u were standing right there. Whatever. She said rolling her eyes and looking away and turning pink. I'm sorry for yelling. This outfit just makes me a bit self cautious. She said. Don't be. You look cute._ Oops!_

**A/N**

What will Sonny say? What will Chad do? Please tell me what you think! REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**A/N Ok so thank you for all the reviews! And thank you for ALL the feedback. I took your opinions and I'll do as u please. Sorry I confused you guys. So I will italicize their thoughts ok. Ok. **

**Sonny's POV**

My heart dropped! Did he just call me cute? My face is red! And my heart is beating fast! Um…what did you just say? I said.

**Chad's POV**

Uh oh did I just say that? She's looking at me like she wants to throw up. Am I really that horrible_. What do I do what do I say! _Um…..I mean I like your outfit. You look like….a um….dancer. I said. _Nice save Chad!_

**Sonny's POV**

_What is wrong with this guy? I look like a dancer? Well I kind of do actually but that's not the point! _Look forget it I have to go to rehearsal. Sonny wait! _He said pulling my arm. _Look I really have to go! (_Tries getting out of his grip). _Chad let go! No just wait I really have to talk to you! He said….CHAD! Let her go!

**Who's the voice?**

**What does Chad need to talk to her about?**

**You liking so far, I know it's slow but I PROMISE it gets better!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW LIKE THIERS NO TOMMAROW!**

**Sorry the chapters are so short, they get longer…KINDA**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3.**

**A/N 2 ch. In one day cuz the last was really short. IM soooooooo sorry that I haven't been updating for like a month. School is really hectic. The quarters almost over n I got a week to get 3 or 4 grades to up. So that's not excited but im gonna be busy so I thought id post another chapter up…plz don't hate me. Life is busy. Anyway…enjoy!**

**SONNYS POV**

_I saw Tawni coming towards us and pull Chad off me._ Are u ok Sonny. _She asked._ Yeah Im ok. Thanks. _I said. _What's your problem Cooper! _Tawni shouted._ Nothing I was just trying to talk to her until you came along! _Chad yelled. _Well that's not what it looked like! It looked like you were trying to hurt Sonny! _Tawni yelled._ She wasn't hurt right Sonny! _He yelled._ Well my arm kinda hurts from you grabbing it Chad_. I said._ See Cooper! _Tawni yelled_. But im fine! _I said_. See _HART_! _Chad yelled._ _Tawni rolled her eyes at Chad. _Whatever! Come on Sonny, its time for rehersals. _Tawni said while putting on an afro wig. _Aren't you coming Sonny? _She asked. _Yeah ill be their in a sec Tawn. _I said as she walked away. _Ok you have my attention. _I said. _Look im sorry for hurting your arm and calling you cute but – _I cut him off. _Oh so now im not cute anymore? _I said. _No I didn't mean it like that! _He objected. _Well that's how you said it! _I protested. He didn't know what to say. _I'm leaving!_ I said. _No Sonny wait! _He said. _What! _I yelled out of annoyance. _I like you! _He yelled. _WHAT? _I said in shock._ I like you_. He said. _R-really. You mean it. _I stuttered out._ Yes. _He laughed. I smiled. _Look Sonny I know you probably hate me but- I don't hate you. _I said cutting him off. _But im always such a jerk to you. _He said. _But I believe you can change. Ill only be with you if you'll ditched the ego and pay attention to me. _I said. _I will….im here for you and only you. _He said. _Then yes, ill go out with you cause I know that's what you were gonna ask. _I said. _Wow your good. _He said. _Thanks. (Sonny Munroe to So Random stage.) Well that's you he said. We'll talk at lunch, ok? _I said. _See you then Sonshine. _I smiled and ran to set giddy like a little girl. _

**CHAD'S POV**

_Im soooo excited. After all these months of staring at her as a Random and my crush. I can finally stare at her as mine by the end of our date. I will make Sonny mind by the end of the night. Its just gonna be a little hard with paparazzi, our shows and fans. We will have to be very sneaky. But im just excited she likes me back. Cant wait. We will discuss time and place at lunch. But we have a problem. The Randoms….._

**A/N Ok so I hope this was better cuz it was longer. UMMMMM review n all that stuff. Hope this makes up for time. Love u!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 6_

**A/N hey ppl. Sorry 4 the wait. Its spring break 4 me so I wanted to relax before another chapter. Well that and I was busy on Monday n Tuesday. Anywho….on with the story. **

**SONNYS POV**

_It was lunch time finally. And chad and I were gonna talk about the date. But I think it's a surprise. Im not gonna lie, im really nervouse about tonight. Im scared mine or his cast will find out about me and him. We're gonna have to pretend like we hate eachother. We can do this. I mean..were both actors. We can do this, right? _

**CHADS POV**

_I had just entered the lunch room. When I saw my cast the randoms and Sonny in line. My cast then sat down and Sonny and her cast were in line. I went and stood next to her grabbing a tray. _Sonny. _I said. _Chad. _She said back. She looked at me with nervouse eyes. She gave me a its time look. I nodded and cleared my throat. _So um…don't you think that's a lot a food for someone like you. _I said not wanting to be mean. _Maybe you shouldn't worry about what I eat cause I wouldn't be talking with all that steak and lobster you and drama ville eat everyday. _A couple people giggled along with her cast. It was silent after, everyone waiting for what I was gonna say next. _I would respond, but that comeback was expected from someone at chuckle city. I said. Ohhhh ok Cooper. You wanna play like that huh? _She said moving closer to me. _Yeah actually I do! _I said moving closer to her. We both wanted to laugh but couldn't. _Good! Good! FINE! FINE! _We said and walked away. I texted her. _

**CDC: You think we pulled it off? **

_**She texted back right after.**_

**SonShine: Aha yup their talking about you.**

**CDC: eh who cares. Its about you and me now.**

…

**SonShine: :) **

**CDC: lets take out time so they can leave. **

**SonShine: ok **

_**About 20 minutes later they both left.**_

_I quickly sat across from her and smiled. _So whats the plan Cooper._ She said. _That Monrue, is a surprise. I said. I knew it. She said. 8:00 be ready. Ill be at your apartment at 8:01 though. _She rolled her eyes. I laughed. We laughed and talked for the rest of lunch when we heard. __**(Sonny Monrue and Chad Dylan Cooper to your sets please.) **__We looked at the clock. _Were in trouble. I said. Don't say anything to anyone. _I said and we ran to our sets. _

**SONNYS POV**

_I ran to set and stood their with my cast. _Im sorry im late. I said. Weve been waiting for 20 minutes and all you can say is sorry! What do you have to say for yourself. _Zora yelled. _Im really sorry. Its just I got busy with something. I said. Busy with something or SOMEONE. _Nico said. _Yeah you stayed with Chad. _Said Grady. _And they called you both to your sets at the same time. What were you to doing? _Tawni said. _Well it depends how you mean that. I said. Ew you pervert that's not what I meant! You know what I mean. She said. Alright kids rehersal time. _Yes thank you Marshall. After that I went home. OK I need something to wear. I don't even know what I shud wear. Ill ask. _

**Sonny: wat do I wear?**

…**.**

**Chaddy: something nice…**

_I decided on a nice white sun dress. I did my make up and hair. I was done. Their was a knock on the door. It was him. _

**A/N ok so I must cut it here. Cuz my hands hurt n I gotta pee. Sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy n review.**


End file.
